ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronicles of ToonTown
A made up-Series of Adventures of a team of cartoons saveing ToonTown from a buch of villains. Characters The Main Team: Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Benny the Cab, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Dot and the Kangaroo, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Jiminy Cricket, The Rescue Rangers (Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, and Zipper the Fly), Fievel Mousekewitz, Cholena, Tanya Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Guido, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Eudora, Snoopy, Woodstock, Betty Boop (colorized), Popeye, Red Hot Riding Hood, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, Screwy Squirrel, Droopy Dog, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Perry the Platypus, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Rarity, Brights Brightly, Whistle Wishes, Cheerilee, Firefly, Star Catcher, Rainbow Dash, Ember, Gwen, Owen, Trent, Noah, Izzy, Beth, Cody, Ezekiel, Eva, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Harold, LeShawna, Lindsay, Heather, Tyler, DJ, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico), Molly from The Farly Odd Parents episode Wishing Well, Crysta, Magi Lune (uses Gaia's role), Captain Planet, The Planeteers (Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-Ti), Batty Koda, Richard Tyler, Horror, Adventure, Fantasy, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Terry, Chris, Angela, Shareena Wickett, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Aracuan Bird, Huey, Dewey, Louie, C-3PO, R2-D2, The Rowdyruff boys (Brick, Boomer, Butch. they are good guys now), Eddie Valient, Power Rangers (Tommy Oliver (Green/White Mighty Morphin Rangers), Jason Lee Scott (Red Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Rocky DeSantos (Red Mighty Morphin II Ranger), Zack Taylor (Black Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Adam Park (Black Mighty Morphin II Ranger), Billy Cranston (Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger), Trini Kwan (Yellow Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Aisha Campbell (Yellow Mighty Morphin II Ranger), Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Mighty Morphin I Ranger) (1940's Hairstyled)), The Scooby-Doo Detective Anency!(Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Freddie, Daphne, Velma, this is a pup named Scooby Doo verson of the gang), Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn. Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Rowlf, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Animal, Tails, Roter, Antoine De'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot, Dulcy. The Villains: Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol (Smart Ass, Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy, Stupid, Sleazy, Slimy, Flasher), Belladonna, Sierra, Rinkus, Icky the Shapbeck, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Dr.Viper, Pinky, the Brain, Negaduck, Hexxus, Morag the Tulgah Witch, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Chula the Tarantula, Other Villains Depending on a episode. Other Characters: Yen Sid, Frankie the Canary, Air Conditioner, Jacquimo the Swallow, Goanna, Stacy Hirano, Lt. Santino, Red Herring, Scrat, Cameos by other Toons. Vehicles and Vessels Vehicles and Vessels: 01 Acme Cloverleaf Chevy (Roger Rabbit's racing vehicle), 01 Cloverleaf Industries Chevy Bushwhacker (Judge Doom's racing vehicle), 24 Pepsi ARCO Chevy Police Car (Porky Pig's racing vehicle), 27 Huggies Baskin-Robbins Ford Ambulance (The Pink Panther's racing vehicle), 42 Crayola DuPont Cloverleaf GM (Phineas Flynn's racing vehicle) Quotes Candace: Iam suck with people who dont know what they are doing Bart:dont have a cow Candace Peppermint Patty: (repeated line)stop calling me sir Molly : (repeated line)Dont touch me Lucy: thats Stupid Stupid:No I am Stupid Stacy: cant we just talk to them Bart:now i know why she doesnt come with us on these adventures Opening and Closing Themes opening and closing Themes: Mezase Pokemon Master, MI-RA-I (sonic X). Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit